


picnic

by orphan_account



Series: OTP Fluff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron surprises Hermione with a picnic on the Astronomy Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picnic

* * *

Hermione awoke to a thump. She grabbed her wand and quietly got out of bed, ready to incinerate the intruder.

She crept up behind the shape lying on the ground and raised her wand, when she heard a familiar, "Ow!"

"Ron?" she whisper-exclaimed. "What...how did you get _up_ here? The...the staircase..."

"Levicorpus," Ron whispered back. "Harry helped."

"But why?" Hermione asked, still uncomprehending. "It's two in the morning!"

"Get a sweater and meet me at the top of the astronomy tower in five minutes," he replied mysteriously, then crept out of her room. Hermione sighed in exasperation, but grabbed a sweater and tiptoed out after him anyways, curiosity getting the better of her (though she told herself that it was just the fact that she was trying to keep her boyfriend out of trouble).

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, Ron was waiting for her. Hermione gasped. He had set out an entire picnic, complete with a blanket.

"Ron...did you do all this?"

"Well, I didn't actually _make_ the food. Or the blanket. Or the plates. Or the-"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione snapped, and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hand went to the back of her head and the other arm around her waist. They stayed in that position for a little while until Hermione pulled away and smiled. "Let's eat."

"Finally! I'm _starving_ ," compained Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started dishing out the food.

* * *

The couple lay on the roof, looking out at the stars. Ron had his arms around Hermione and was muttering nonsense into her bushy hair. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. The sound of his voice was soothing, and she couldn't bring herself to correct him about anything for fear of making it stop.

* * *

 

Hermione opened her eyes. The sun was rising. She swore quietly and kissed Ron awake.

"We fell asleep," she explained to his confused face. "You're an idiot, Ronald Weasley, you know that?"

Ron groaned in return and leaned back into the blanket. "It's Saturday. We don't have class. Go back to sleep, Hermione."

"You're an idiot," she continued as if he hadn't said anything. "But you're my idiot." And she put her head back on his chest and drifted off.

"I love you too, Mione," came Ron's faint whisper, through the layers of sleep that encased her. "I love you too."

* * *

 


End file.
